Walking Away
by Roony
Summary: After being left alone to save the world, losing two friends and Chas being in a coma, John has had enough.


disclaimer-DC Comics (surprisingly enough) own John Constantine. I don't. That sucks.

wrote this as a one-shot. seemed okay for that, but you'll find it later in a new story (which is NOT being put up until I'm done with 'Deformed', don't worry readers). Until then, I thought I'd put it up like this. It's after the movie. See, I never really liked that Chas died and, well, nothing happened, where as Beeman and Henessy were mourned more. Plus, why kill off Chas when his demon-fighting career has only begun wink. So instead, he's in a coma and giving John a major guilt trip.

**

* * *

**

**Walking Away**

He sat down in the hospital chair, his head in hands. What was he going to do? What _could_ he do? Chas was in a coma, and it was all his fault. And it figured-he'd never been prouder of the kid, and all of a sudden he was coughing up blood. He'd been full of rage and grief at the deaths of Beeman and Hennessy, but that had passed. And he hadn't been there at the time. And both of them had at least the capability to defend themselves. Chas was just a kid-yeah, he had kicked some demonic ass, but he was still just a kid. A fact that he'd never accepted.

_Damn it, I should have done something…_ He thought angrily.

"it's not your fault," a voice replied, as though John had thought out loud…but he knew he hadn't.

He turned his head to the right, where the voice had come from. Sitting a few chairs down was a figure with beautiful chocolate skin and a wonderful figure-though it wasn't gender determining. Lovely dark locks curled down past the person's shoulders. The person was wearing blues jeans and a lavender shirt, which, despite the lavender, were also undetermining of gender.

John glared at the figure. He knew what he-she-whatever was. Gabriel-whose name he cursed upon thinking of it-had been confusing enough, though the angel had always seemed more like a masculine man. But this one was even worse. The hair and figure were all neutral. The face wasn't turned to him, but he knew it was oval-shaped, with a pointed nose and average lips.

He was furious at the being's presence. He didn't want them here, and he didn't want them trying to console them about Chas or anything else.

"Get the fuck out," he growled.

But the figure, who was reading a newspaper propped on crossed legs, replied without looking up, "You're just one mortal, John. No one blames you except yourself." Then the face turned and kind dark eyes looked at his cold black ones. "Chas doesn't."

John stood, his hands made into fists at his sides, though he knew that they were useless against half-breeds, demonic and angelic alike.

"Do NOT talk about him," he snarled, glaring down at the angel, who was perfectly calm.

"I'm sorry," the angel replied very calmly as it turned its attention back to the magazine, "I didn't mean to upset you. But you were kind of rude to me."

"I don't want to deal with you-_any_ of you. Just give me some fucking peace," John said angrily.

The angel looked up at him with a placid expression. "Please sit, John," it said, gesturing to the seat next to it.

"No," John said, turning his back on the angel.

The angel sighed, then stood up to follow, but John whirled around on it, and now the two were face-to-face, John looked like he was going to throw the angel out of the hospital, the angel looking like it wouldn't put up a fight if he tried.

"Stay away form me," he said in a low voice that was bubbling with rage.

"My name's Raphael," the angel said, extending a hand.

"I don't give a shit." John didn't take the hand.

"Since Gabriel's…" Raphael searched for the right word, "betrayal and exile, I've taken the open position."

"Yeah, well good luck with that," John sneered, and he turned his back on the angel once again.

"John, I want to talk with you."

And once again, the angel was able to get John to turn around in a storm of anger.

"I'm done," he said throwing up his hands, "I give up."

Raphael's face finally took on some form of emotion, in this case, confusion. "What?"

"You let Beeman die, you let Hennessy die, you let Chas be put in a coma, and you almost let the world end. And oh yeah, you let one of your own angels almost end the world. Plus, you left _me_ to clean it up all by myself. . I've had enough. I quit." And with that, John turned back around, for the final time.

"He let you into heaven," Raphael countered from behind, pronouncing the capital 'H'.

"Yeah, then he let me get ripped back out," John replied, turning his head to Raphael, but his eyes went to the floor.

Raphael let John go, but something glinted in the angel's eye…something that said it knew more than it would tell him…for now.

* * *

end. 

reviews would be nice. hate it love it, w/e. tell me how ya feel.


End file.
